


morning, sunshine!

by bokutoma



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Takatoo Tasuku, they've only gone on a couple of dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutoma/pseuds/bokutoma
Summary: tasuku wants to go out for a jog, but he's forgetting something very important
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Takatoo Tasuku
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	morning, sunshine!

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas theooooooo
> 
> i hope this is exactly as stupid and cute as you wanted it <33333333333

It's not that mornings disagree with Tasuku - quite the opposite, really. For the most part, the students are all late risers, so there is a blissful hour or so where few are up and he can just _be._ He loves the Mankai Company, of course, but _overwhelming_ is an understatement when it comes to the energy.

It's only that, despite mornings being his favorite time of day, he's a little scatterbrained, sleep still creasing the edges of his vision and fogging his mind.

Naturally, that means he has a harder time reading the people around him, even those he's closer to, which leads to... interesting situations.

It's a perfect day for a run; the air is cool enough for a bite and crisp enough that between this and the pounding of his feet, he will not be able to focus on anything else. He's just tugged on his running shoes and patted down his pockets - wallet, water bottle, snack in case he decides to run too long - when Itaru comes tumbling out into the living room.

"Jogging already?" he asks, his nose wrinkling. It sounds like he all but fell out of bed, voice rough and gravelly, but for a man who really doesn't care about much once he walks through the dormitory doors, he looks surprisingly put together. "You sure do have your life together."

And yes, seeing any member fresh from the throes of slumber isn't exactly world-changing, but there's a funny warmth in Tasuku's chest that ignites when it's Itaru, one that burns brighter when he turns and Tasuku can spot a rogue cowlick.

"You're always welcome to come with, you know," he offers, but he's already halfway to the door by the time he gets the words out. Saturdays from nine to noon were occupied by his new MMO for the foreseeable future, or at least that was what Itary had said when they'd tried to figure out the best time for their third date last week. "But I know you have... something better to do."

"Ah, aren't you forgetting something?" Tasuku hates being talked down to, but when Itaru sounds smug, it elicits an entirely different emotion. "Man, what would you do-"

Tasuku kisses him, because what else is he supposed to do when Itaru flirts with him like that? Their height difference is negligible normally, but with his hand braced on Itaru's shoulder, he feels the dip of his head keenly, every sense on fire. It's a short kiss, one that's over far too quickly, reluctant as they both are to part from it, but Tasuku isn't one for PDA, even if it's accidental, and the members have an uncanny habit of being where they shouldn't.

When they part, Itaru's face is alarmingly red, and if Tasuku weren't mildly concerned, he would be excited about having rattled one of Mankai's smoothest operators.

"Wh-" Itaru is sputtering now, thrown entirely off his game. "That's not what I meant!"

"It's... not?"

The hand that Itaru had kept so stiffly at his side uncurls, and with a white-hot flood of embarrassment, Tasuku realizes he's holding his keys.

_Shit._

The flush on Itaru's face is dying down, and with a wobbly, almost starstruck version of his usual careless grin (Had Tasuku really done that?), he drops them into Tasuku's numb, outstretched hand. "Thanks anyway, though. I won't need any energy drinks for a few hours, at a minimum."

And Tasuku is halfway out the door again, too embarrassed to speak, but when he checks his phone halfway through his jog, Itaru's sent him a selfie with seven different heart emojis attached, so maybe he hasn't made a mistake after all.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @kingblaiddyd


End file.
